


Flying

by Kyra_Bane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius takes Remus out for a drive on his shiny new motorbike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

Remus' first response, upon seeing the machine shining out in front of their flat, is to laugh.

"What _is_ that?"

Sirius pouts just a little, but his excitement is glittering in his eyes and he flings an arm around Remus' shoulders, pulling him close. "That, Moony, is my new set of wheels."

Remus rolls his eyes. "I can see that, I just-"

"What?"

"Well, it looks... expensive."

It does, that's the thing. They've been out of Hogwarts a few months, the lot of them, but Remus still doesn't have a job and he doubts that's going to change any time soon. Their flat in London is expensive - and that's with Sirius paying for most of it. Remus is afraid he's only going to be able to take so much and then-

Sirius presses a kiss to his temple and his grip on Remus' shoulder never loosens. "Let's go for a test drive, shall we?"

Before Remus can protest, Sirius picks up the helmet and thrusts it into his hands. "Come on, you know I'm not messing up my hair."

Remus resists the urge to roll his eyes again - really, he's touched by the gesture, though if they're going to keep this up, Sirius is definitely buying another helmet. Sirius straddles the bike easily, letting the engine roar in the quiet of the early morning. "C'mon Moony, we don't have all day."

Remus grins, though behind the visor Sirius can't see it. He sits on the bike tentatively, his hands gentle on Sirius' waist. Sirius grabs them and pulls him closer, until he's flush against Sirius' back. 

"Don't be shy _now_ ," Sirius says and when he turns to look at Remus, his smile is full of filthy promises. Remus digs his fingers into Sirius' abs in retort. 

Then they're off, not going all down that fast down the street, but Remus gets into it eventually. He likes the feeling of the wind catching at his clothes and the way they swerve around corners. There's little in the way of morning traffic on a Sunday so it's nice, almost like it's just the two of them.

They head out of the city, past the pretty little houses and towards the countryside. Sirius slows the bike down on an empty road and then stops completely. Remus flips up the visor on the helmet and gives him a questioning look.

"You want to see what this thing can really do?" Sirius asks - and while Remus knows, really, that Sirius wouldn't give up until he got on the bike and went for a ride, this is a little different. This is Sirius checking it's okay.

"Why not?" Remus replies and Sirius' face lights up beautifully. He twists in place - it must hurt his back to do it - and kisses the tip of Remus' nose. 

"Hold on tight," he says. Remus nods and flips the visor of the helmet back down, securing his grip on Sirius' waist.

They set off again, but now they're accelerating fast and Remus is caught between exhilaration and fear as the trees whip by. They take on another burst of speed and Remus _feels_ the change, rather than sees it. A kind of weightlessness, though they're still going forward.

He lifts his head and looks around. They're- They're flying?!

He laughs almost giddily and in front, Sirius lets out a whoop of excitement. 

They're flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/456120.html?view=71210424#t71210424) (comment-fic) for the prompt: Any, any/any, holding on tight to somebody on a motorbike.


End file.
